Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{y + 4}{6y - 2} - \dfrac{12}{6y - 2}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $n = \dfrac{y + 4 - (12)}{6y - 2}$ Distribute the negative sign: $n = \dfrac{y + 4 - 12}{6y - 2}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{y - 8}{6y - 2}$